the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Nikolas
"Please, it hurts. It hurts '''so bad'... ... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Thank you," '' -- Chloe begs Edwards to end her suffering 'Chloe Nikolas '''is a main character and a former antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. At some point, she joined a group of survivors wearing cop uniforms in Gravesville. She was sent out to confiscate the weapons of a group that entered the city but ended up switching her loyalty to them. She travelled with them to Greencole and become a core member of the group that formed after the war against the String Gang. As the series progresses, Chloe goes from a glorified babysitter to a hardened fighter, even among the group, and develops a more violent personality as the threats to the community only become greater. However, when the group is captured by the Frontiersmen, Chloe is taken as a wife by Ajax, begging the group to leave Archangel without her. When Edwards has a chance to rescue her, he discovers her treatment at the hands of Ajax had left her suicidal and slowly dying from her suffering. She begged her friend to end her life so she would not die a slow and painful death. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Chloe's life before the outbreak, although it is likely she lived in or around Gravesville. Post-Apocalypse Gravesville At some point after the outbreak, Chloe joined a group of survivors within a police station in Gravesville. Season 3 'Blood and Tears' Nikolas is tasked by Janet to take the guns from the new group in Gravesville. She reluctantly accepts. Season 32 'Take What's Mine' Undergoing hallucinations after being stabbed by Victor Valkyrie, Edwards finds refuge from the walkers chasing him by climbing into the back of a ruined ambulance. The sheer effort of closing the doors causes him to pass out once again. He finds himself wandering a ruined hospital, with numerous corpses littering the hallways. He reaches the end of a corridor and hears a gunshot. He limps around the corner and sees what he believes to be Faith, who runs away. He gives chase and ends up in a room full of bodies. Edwards turns to see Chloe emerge from the corpses. Death Killed by: * Ajax (caused) * Harry Edwards (out of mercy) While breaching a Frontiersmen prison, Edwards discovers his old friend Chloe, who is in the process of being shipped to Ajax along with the other wives. Chloe herself has clearly fought back against Ajax and has suffered for it. She begs Edwards to end her life so she does not die a slow death. Tearfully, Edwards gives his adopted sister a painless death. Killed Victims * 2 unnamed members of the String Gang * 1 unnamed Ravager * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Leyton Jones Harry Edwards "I'm sorry, sister," Chloe and Edwards have a very close friendship, with the two of them seeing one another as siblings. Edwards tearfully agreed to put Chloe out of her misery, with his last words to her being "Sorry, sister". Trivia * Chloe appears to be a Pink Floyd fan, with her able to play both "Comfortably Numb" and "Interstellar Overdrive" on guitar. * She is the first of Ajax's wives to die. * Chloe is one of the few characters EDStudios misses and regrets killing. Category:Characters Category:The Greencole Group Category:Janet's Group Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Reformed Category:Main Characters